To Thy Own Self be True
by ViolinistFreak
Summary: Hogwarts get a transfer student who's on her last leg. What's so bad that she was kicked out of all her previous schools? (Rated T for detailed vioence and gore.)
1. New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, I do own Dawn though so don't steal here or I'll attack you with my penguin army.

It was another year at Hogwarts. Harry's seventh year to be exact. The Dark Lord Moldie-Shorts, I mean, Voldemort was defeated by Harry the previous year. The wizarding world was back to normal picking up the pieces that were missing when the Death Eaters were thrown in Azkaban.

Students were gathered in the Great Hall waiting for the first years to be sorted. At the teacher's table Professor Lupin was back for Defense Against the Dark Arts. And everyone look a lot happier, even Snape, and Dumbledor had that special twinkle back in his eye, the one that only he could pull of with out looking like a pervert old guy.

All the house tables were talking quietly and watching the sorting, cheering respectively when someone was sorted into their house. Harry could be seen talking to Ron and Hermione, who had finally gotten over themselves and were a happy couple even with the occasional bickering.

"What's taking so long? I'm hungry," grumbled Ron, "the sorting's done so why aren't we eating?"

"Well if you would have paid attention, you would know that we have exchange student that needs to be sorted," replied Hermione.

They all looked up to see that there was, in fact, a student being sorted. The girl was about 5'5" with rich black hair and startling blue eyes.

"This is our transfer student whom I'm sure you've already heard about," started Dumbledore looking at the students who had surely started the gossip. "I expect you to treat her the same as the rest of your classmates."

"Dawn Light," called Professor McGonagal as the girl made her way to the stool and Sorting Hat.

"Why did she transfer here?" asked Ron.

"I heard that she was kicked out of all her previous schools and this is her last chance," stated Hermione.

"What did she do that was so bad?" asked Harry.

"No one knows," replied Hermione.

"GRIFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Dawn rose from the stool and sat down and the end of the table with the rest of the seventh year Griffindors as the table was cheering.

"Hello, My name's Hermione," Hermione said as she shook Dawn's hand, "and this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasely."

"Nice to meet you," Dawn replied with a bright smile and American accent.

They continued to chat until it was time to head off to the dormitories, quickly becoming friends.


	2. Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….please don't sue me.

Harry and Ron came down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. Upon arriving, they saw Dawn and Hermione talking excitedly.

"How can you be so awake at this hour?" asked Ron as he plopped down next to Hermione grabbing a piece of toast.

"We're looking over our schedules," replied Hermione handing them each a piece of parchment, "here are yours. We have Transfiguration first hour together."

"At least it's not Double Potions with the Slitherins," sighed Harry.

" Don't get your hopes up, we have that second hour, Mate," grumbled Ron.

"What are your classes, Dawn?" asked Harry trying to peer over her shoulder to see her schedule.

"Well we have Transfiguration, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures together," replied Dawn.

"That's great. I can show you around a little bit so you don't get lost," said Harry with a smile.

"Yeah, great," said Dawn who returned the smile with one of her own, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

**Professor Maganigal's Class**

"Today, class, we are going to take a written test to see how much you remember from last year," announced the Professor handing out the test to the moaning students.

Slowly the students finished and turned in their test. "How do you think you did?" asked Hermione talking to Dawn after they both had finished.

"It was pretty easy if you ask me," Dawn said with a shrug.

"You thought that was easy! You're bloody nuts," exclaimed Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics while Dawn just laughed. Eventually they were able to leave after everybody was done and McGonagal had dismissed them.

"Oh goody, we get Potions next," Harry said with false enthusiasm.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" asked Dawn.

"No, it's worse," stated Ron

They walked in and took seats next to each other just as Snape came in with his moody robe-swishing act telling them to quiet down.

"There is a potion on the board, get to work. You should know what to do by now." Snape said with a glare as he sat down at his desk and started some paperwork.

Glancing up about five minutes later, he scanned the room to make sure everyone was busy working. Seeing Dawn with her nose in a book, he got up and went to her table.

"Miss Light is there a reason why you are reading and not doing the assignment?" Snape sneered.

"Well I can't do the assignment," she stated simply, putting down her book.

"And why can you not do it?" Snape asked, now in his glaring mode.

"Because it involves doing magic," Dawn's replied as if the answer was right in front of him and he was refusing to see it.

"I know you have the power to do magic, Miss Light, so why are you not using it to create the potion?" Snape said about ready to give her detention.

"I can't because that would be Blasphemy against God."


End file.
